This invention relates generally to retention devices for books, and more particularly to devices for protecting and preventing books, parts catalogs and the like from being taken from a location such as a store.
Parts catalogs or other types of reference books are frequently placed in a designated public location, such as a store, and are suspended from and attached to a wall or shelf by string, rope or other types of fasteners. The fasteners slightly minimize the risk of the book being stolen or otherwise taken from the designated location. However, such fasteners are typically inadequate for preventing books from being stolen. Moreover, the repeated lifting of the suspended book, the repeated opening and closing of the book, and the repeated dropping or otherwise releasing of the book into a suspended position accelerates aging or wear on the book. Such books tend to become badly dog-eared, dirty or otherwise unsightly in appearance. Such wear tends to reduce the useful life of the retained book so that the book must be frequently replacedxe2x80x94sometimes at considerable expense to the owner.
In response to the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks and disadvantages of prior art book retention devices.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a book retention device comprises a sleeve for accommodating a book with a binder hole extending therethrough. The sleeve includes a first side cover, a second side cover, and a back cover. The sleeve defines at least one hole for being placed in registration with a binder hole of a book accommodated within the sleeve. A suspending member has a first end for being secured to an external mounting surface such as a wall or a shelf, and a second end defining at least one hole for being placed in registration with the at least one hole defined by the sleeve. The at least one hole of the sleeve and the at least one hole of the suspending member cooperate to permit a fastening means to be received through the at least one hole of the suspending member, the at least one hole of the sleeve, and the binder hole of a book to be accommodated within the sleeve for securing the book to the external mounting surface and for permitting the sleeve and book accommodated therein to pivot relative to the suspending member in order to adjust the position of the book.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a book retention device comprises a sleeve for accommodating a book with a binder hole extending therethrough. The sleeve includes a first half portion having a first side cover and a first portion of a back cover, and the sleeve further includes a second half portion having a second side cover and a second portion of the back cover. The first and second half portions of the sleeve respectively define first and second holes being in registration with each other and with a binder hole of a book to be accommodated within the sleeve when the first and second half portions of the sleeve are positioned with respect to one another for accommodating a book therein. A suspending member has a first end for being secured to an external mounting surface, and a second end defining at least one hole for being placed in registration with the first and second holes respectively defined by the first and second half portions of the sleeve. The first and second holes of the sleeve and the at least one hole of the suspending member cooperate to permit a fastening means to be received through the at least one hole of the suspending member, the first and second holes of the sleeve, and the binder hole of a book accommodated within the sleeve for securing the book to the external mounting surface and for permitting the sleeve and book to be accommodated therein to pivot relative to the suspending member in order to adjust the position of the book.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a book retention device comprises a sleeve for accommodating a book with a binder hole extending therethrough. The sleeve includes a first side cover, a second side cover, and a back cover. The sleeve defines at least one hole for being placed in registration with a binder hole of a book accommodated within the sleeve. A suspending member includes a body portion for being secured to an external mounting surface. The suspending member further includes a first leg extending from a first side of the body portion and defining a first hole for being placed in registration with the at least one hole defined by the sleeve, and a second leg extending from a second side of the body portion and defining a second hole for being placed in registration with the at least one hole defined by the sleeve. The at least one hole of the sleeve and the first and second holes of the suspending member cooperate to permit a fastening means to be received through the first and second holes of the suspending member, the at least one hole of the sleeve, and the binder hole of a book accommodated within the sleeve for securing the book to the external mounting surface and for permitting the sleeve and book to be accommodated therein to pivot relative to the suspending member in order to adjust the position of the book.
A first advantage of the present invention is that the sleeve reduces the wear otherwise inflicted on the book caused by repeated and frequent use.
A second advantage of the present invention is that the book is securely retained at a designated location in order to prevent the book from being stolen or otherwise taken.
A third advantage of the present invention is that while still being retained, the position of the book is easily adjustable for the user.
A fourth advantage of the present invention is that the book retention device has an increased the useful life relative to prior fasteners used for retaining books.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in view of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.